Olivia
by kensi54382
Summary: Olivia is hit by a car while chasing a suspect.
1. Chapter 1

"Olivia, your suspect just attacked another woman. NYPD is holding down at Central Park," said Cragen.

Olivia got up and made her way to Central Park. It wasn't a long drive but with the amount of traffic between the precinct and Central Park was paramount. Everyone seemed to be going to the same place.

After a half hour of driving, Olivia finally arrived at Central Park.

"Detective Benson?" asked one of the NYPD officers at the scene.

"Yes, is the suspect still here?" asked Olivia.

"Yes he is. You can have him if you want. We don't need him. Sex crimes are your department not mine."

"Thanks. How's the victim?"

"She's on her way to the hospital but the paramedics think that she's just in shock. We caught your suspect in the act."

Olivia walked up to her suspect. She took him from the NYPD officer that was holding him and was just about to turn around to head back to her car when the suspect took off.

"Get back here now Brandon!" yelled Olivia as she started to chase him.

After about five minutes, Olivia reached the opposite side of the park. As she was running across the road, Olivia was hit by a car. The driver took off while other people tried to help Olivia. Another driver called for an ambulance.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia was being rushed to hospital. She was bleeding heavily from a head wound. The paramedic was trying to stabilise Olivia but he wasn't getting anywhere. Olivia had already lost almost a litre of blood at the crime scene and there was no chance of the blood stopping any time soon.

After a further ten minutes, the ambulance finally arrived at the hospital. Three doctors came rushing towards the ambulance and took Olivia into the hospital. The doctors rushed Olivia into surgery straight away.

****Five Hours Later****

"Captain Cragen?" asked Dr. Conlan. She was Olivia's surgeon.

"How's Olivia?" asked Cragen.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding from her head wound. She has a fair amount of internal injuries as well. The frontal lobe of her brain is swollen. She may not remember much from the last couple of years. Her left lung has collapsed slightly and she may have some trouble breathing but that won't take long to heal. The swelling may take a few days but we have managed to reduce the amount of swelling. Until the swelling has gone, she'll be in a coma. Her left kidney has been slightly crushed but we have fixed it. She won't lose any organs. Detective Benson is quite lucky to be honest. Not may people survive being hit by a car."

"Believe me, I know. Is she out of surgery yet?"

"She's on the way to ICU. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please."

As Cragen followed the surgeon to Olivia's hospital room, he found himself thinking that if Olivia had died, he wouldn't know what to do. She was the brightest light in his life right now.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour after Olivia had been taken to ICU, Elliot and Kathy had arrived at the hospital. Elliot was worried about Olivia but he was keeping that worry to himself. Kathy had been crying when Elliot told her that Olivia was hurt. Kathy had only known Olivia for about a year but they were good friends. Kathy was more than happy to have Olivia over at any time and Olivia was always there for Kathy when something went wrong with Elliot.

"What happens if she doesn't wake up?" asked Kathy.

"She will wake up Kath. I promise," replied Elliot.

"I hope so. I mean, Olivia's one of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. I know that she cares about you El and that she thinks of you as her mentor."

These words surprised Elliot but he was happy to know that Olivia liked him. The words brought about a flashback for Elliot.

****Flashback****

_"Stabler, my office, now," said Cragen._

_Elliot walked into Cragen's office to find a young woman sitting across from Cragen._

_"Yes Captain?" asked Elliot._

_"Elliot, this is Olivia. She's going to be your new partner," replied Cragen._

_"Hi Olivia. Can I show her around?"_

_"Yes, but before you do, there's something you need to know about Olivia. Do you want to tell him Olivia or would you like me to tell him?"_

_"You can tell him," said Olivia._

_"Elliot, Olivia is a product of her mother's rape. She does not know who her father is and she doesn't have any family. Her mother is dead. Most of these cases will affect Olivia on a personal level but you need to make sure that no-one finds out about any of this."_

_"Sure. I'm not going to tell anyone. Now can I show Olivia around?" asked Elliot._

_"Go ahead. Have fun Olivia. I promise that you'll love it here."_

_"Thanks Captain Cragen," replied Olivia._

_Elliot took Olivia out to the squadroom and introduced her to Munch and Fin. After Olivia had a chat with Munch and Fin, Elliot showed Olivia around the building._

_"I have a case that I'm working on at the moment Olivia. I was just about to go and see the victim if you want to come," said Elliot a little while later._

_"I'd love to come. What's the case?" asked Olivia._

****End Flashback****

"I thought it was sweet when you took Olivia and helped her out with everything Elliot," said Kathy, bringing Elliot back to reality.

"I had to," replied Elliot.

"No, you didn't Elliot but you wanted to. Come on, lets go see Olivia."

Elliot and Kathy walked into Olivia's room. She was still unconscious.

"Captain Cragen, do you know who hurt Olivia?" asked Kathy.

Elliot turned to find Cragen standing next to him. Cragen looked over at Olivia before answering Kathy.

"We've got a witness working with a sketch artist now. Hopefully we'll find whoever did this," replied Cragen. There was a sad note in his voice.

****A Week Later****

"Olivia, please wake up, please," said Elliot.

Elliot was sitting in a chair in Olivia's hospital room. He'd only had about four hours of sleep in three days. Kathy had just left the hospital a few minutes ago. She was worried about Elliot but she knew that he would be okay once Olivia woke up.

After another hour, Olivia felt Elliot's hand on hers. Elliot looked up in surprise.

"Olivia? Wake up," whispered Elliot.

Olivia started to stir but didn't open her eyes. She moved her hand slightly but still left it under Elliot's hand. After a few more minutes, Olivia slowly opened her eyes. She found this difficult, however, as she was tired and in pain.

"Can I get some help in here please," called Elliot as Olivia moved her hand again.

A nurse came running into the room and Elliot explained that Olivia was awake but she couldn't open her eyes. The nurse gave Olivia a quick checkup and then removed the tube that was sending oxygen into Olivia's body from her mouth. After replacing the tube with a nasal oxygen tube, the nurse asked Olivia to wake up again.

"I'm tired though," was Olivia's whispered reply.

"I know but I need to check you. You can go to sleep soon," replied the nurse in a gentle, soothing tone.

After the nurse left five minutes later, Olivia fell asleep. When she opened her eyes four hours later, it was dark outside the window. Olivia turned her head and looked at the small clock on the bedside table. It was one in the morning. Olivia made herself more comfortable and closed her eyes again. She fell asleep instantly.

When Olivia woke up again, she found Elliot and Cragen sitting next to her.

"Hi guys, what's up?" whispered Olivia in an attempt to make conversation.

"The sky," replied Elliot. Olivia laughed at this statement.

"How are you feeling Liv?" asked Cragen. He looked exhausted.

"Not great to be honest but I can deal with it," replied Olivia.

"I need to take a statement from you Liv. Are you able to give me one or do you want me to wait a little longer?"

"It's okay. What do you want to know?"

"What happened?"

"I went to take Brandon from one of the NYPD officers but he ran off. I chased him and as I was running across the road, a car hit me. Actually, come to think of it, he was parked when I reached the road. He must have been waiting for me. Did you guys find him?"

"Yeah, he was working for Brandon," said Elliot.

"Oh, that would explain why he moved as I was crossing the road."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia woke up to find a guy standing with his back to her. He was talking to Alex Cabot, Olivia's best friend. The guy was wearing a white lab coat and Olivia figured that he was a doctor.

"Alex," whispered Olivia.

Alex turned around and smiled at Olivia. The doctor turned around too.

"Hi Olivia, I'm Doctor Johnson. How are you feeling?" asked Doctor Johnson.

"Okay. Definitely better than I did yesterday," replied Olivia.

"That's good. I don't see any reason to keep you here any longer. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes, I've been ready since I woke up." This made the doctor laugh.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute."

"He's cute Alex."

"Okay honey, ask him out then," replied Alex.

****A Month Later****

"Hi, let's go Sam," said Olivia.

Sam was Doctor Johnson. Olivia had asked him out after she had left hospital. Sam had agreed straight away. Now Olivia was being taken to a new restaurant and she was so excited. She had finally healed and was back at work with Elliot. She had a great new boyfriend and her life was almost perfect. The only problem she had was the people she had to deal with each day.


End file.
